


Red Silk

by Palm_Trees



Series: Tuesday Nights [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Escort Service, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23422372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palm_Trees/pseuds/Palm_Trees
Summary: This was getting out of hand.
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: Tuesday Nights [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684837
Comments: 13
Kudos: 122





	Red Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make a part two of this AU? Sorry if there are some grammar errors

This was getting out of hand.

The number of times where Mina’s found herself thinking of a certain brunette was becoming concerning. Not a day’s passed since their encounter that Mina hasn’t thought about how pretty Sana was underneath her. Whenever her and a client had sex, Mina’s mind often wandered to the ghosting trails that Sana had burned into her skin and the feeling of lips circling her nipples. It was too easy to remember how tightly Sana had clamped down on her fingers when she reached her peak.

There's also been a handful of times where her frustrations got the best of her, and Mina would masturbate thinking of the student. Mina wasn't sure why the one night stand held so much importance over all the others. She had fun with her favourite clients. Of course most of it is fake, but the job came with many benefits. Food, rent, school, and some perks on the side are just naming a few. 

Her earliest client loved rough sex. Blunt nails digging into skin and rough bite marks that would adorne Mina’s chest like a necklace. Her oldest was slower, not physically, but more passionate. He loved to feel every inch of Mina.

But Sana. Sana was something else entirely. So willing and eager, a contrast to the first few minutes they met. Mina found herself enjoying the feeling of soft skin and plump breasts under her tongue and fingers. The way her back arched when she searched for friction and her high pitched whines became a melody to Mina’s ears. Everything Sana did made the escort hungry for more. More sounds, pleas, grinding hips, everything.

Even now, Mina wanted to see the woman again. It was getting annoying, to say the least. 

\---

_ “Yeah?” Mina made her way out of the lobby and over to her car in the parking lot, ready to meet her next client at 9. _

_ “Ready to return a favor?” the familiar nonchalant voice of Momo greeted her. _

_ She wasn’t expecting a call from her closest friend tonight, the other woman knows that Mina’s got three clients lined up every Wednesday night. Mina wondered what was so important that the raven haired woman would have to call. _

_ “To the point,” Mina laughed, “good to know you haven’t changed.” _

_ She got into her car and turned on the engine, enjoying the silent hum of the engine. In Momo’s silence, Mina’s mind worked overtime. It’s been years since Momo helped her out and if Mina’s being truthful, she believed Momo to have forgotten all about their deal. _

_ “So? Ready to clear your debt?” Momo said, tired of Mina’s silence. _

_ Mina pulled out of the lot and onto the streets. “Last time I checked, I’m not your slave.” _

_ “You keep thinking that.” Momo said sarcastically. _

_ Mina found herself muttering out curses. Momo’s dry humor always brought out the worst of her. “Whatever.” _

_ “So her name’s Sana. Really pretty, biophysics undergrad, quirky, kind, she’s got abs.” Momo began listing off. _

_ “What are you talking about?” Mina had to strain her voice over Momo’s endless descriptions. _

_ “I need you to have sex with her.” _

_ In Mina’s initial shock, the woman almost ran a stop sign. “Shit!” _

_ Momo sounded disinterested on the other end. “Don’t sound so reluctant.” _

_ “You don’t understand the context.” Mina placed the line on speaker, needing two hands on the wheel. She wasn’t ready to actually crash because of another brash comment from the older woman. _

_ “She’s a brunette, I know you have a soft spot for them.” _

_ “Jesus,” Mina cursed, “still not the proper context.” _

_ “Whatever, you owe me. So next Tuesday you better show, I’ll send you the place and time later.” Momo said. _

_ Mina waved a hand in the air. “Yeah.” _

_ “We should catch dinner sometime.” Momo’s voice was so relaxed that Mina could imagine the older woman was slouching in a chair. _

_ “I’ll get back to you with my schedule.” Mina couldn’t deny that she missed her oldest friend. “I look forward to it, even if you’re making me fuck your friend.” _

_ “Me too. Have a nice evening, Myoui.” Momo concluded. _

_ The line cut off before Mina could respond. Sighing defeatedly, Mina drove in silence to her next client. “Later, Hirai.” _

\---

Mina was expecting a cheap restaurant given Momo's college student bank account, but where they ended up going Tuesday night was not what she expected. If it were up to her, she’d have taken Momo out to a nice dinner at an expensive Japanese restaurant where they could catch up with each other in a calm atmosphere. Where they were now was far from it.

“You knew she was working tonight?” Mina’s question came out as more of a hiss into the woman’s ear.

Momo shrugged nonchalantly as she grabbed a stool at the bar, a far too familiar face pouring drinks behind the wood. Momo had brought her to a pub style restaurant, which is becoming more apparent by the second, is where Sana works as a bartender.

“She hasn’t been around lately because of midterms.” Momo offered as a lame excuse.

Momo was seriously trying to lie to her right now. Of all the manipulators Mina’s come across in her family and through her questionable career, she’s never met anyone as enigmatic as Momo. The woman still continues to trick Mina with her lazy personality. Mina was only supposed to give the woman a good time in exchange for her "debt" being cleared. Clearly Momo had other plans.

“Bull.” Mina sat down in her own stool and observed Sana.

The student was busy on the other side of the bar as she tended to a group of men. They were all transfixed on the woman, and Mina felt a twinge of jealousy as one of the men succeeded in making her laugh. Sana looked good in her ponytail and tight shirt. Mina’s sure the men realize that too, as one man didn’t bother talking and instead was practically drooling over the woman.

Once Sana was done with them she glided over closer to Mina. She was now refilling a martini for an older woman only three seats away. The escort wondered how Sana would react once she realized Mina was here. Would she blush shyly, or pretend they never met?

“Gotta go and book a table.” Momo excused herself.

Mina felt a hand gently slide off her shoulder before the woman was gone.

“You’re joking.” Mina braced herself as Sana continued making her way over to her unknowingly.

Sana froze as if a bucket of ice was poured over her. Mina could see her back stiffen dramatically and she felt even more anger towards Momo. The poor brunette was just trying to get paid, and here Momo was dragging in Mina who was undoubtedly a distraction.

Mina put Sana out of her misery and spoke first. “I’ll have a whiskey, neat.”

The other woman only nodded dumbly and set herself to grabbing a bottle off the rack and pouring it into a glass. When she came back, however, the beverage wasn’t placed down on a coaster.

“I’d like to see your identification, please.” Sana asked.

Mina felt her stomach drop. “Seriously?”

The escort didn’t like the sly smirk the other woman wore. Sana looked completely unfazed as she waited patiently for a proper answer from Mina. Her eyes held a glint of playfulness as she returned Mina’s glare with her own look of non-chalantness. Was this really the same person that had been shocked into silence only moments ago?

“I’m sorry, but I don’t feel confident giving such a strong drink to you. Why don’t I give you something more innocent, a Martini? After I see your identification, of course.” Sana sighed and put the glass down below the counter.

Mina rested her forearms on the wood and leaned closer to Sana, smirking devilishly, “We both know I’m far from innocent.”

Mina was surprised at Sana's lack of response. She was sure could lure out a blush from the brunette, but all she got was an unimpressed eyebrow raise. Sana was really determined. If Mina weren’t irked already, she’s sure she would have found the woman’s antics cute.

"Identification please."

Mina tried to talk her way out of this confrontation. "Wasn't the best part about our time together the fact that we were strangers?" Mina lowered her tone, "you don't want to ruin the thrill, do you?"

"Identification, Miss Sharon." Sana’s brows furrowed as red lips pursed together.

Mina remained silent and kept her eyes fixed on Sana. She was not going to be pressured by a one night stand to reveal her private information. Anyone in this bar could tell her the brunette that Mina's legal to drink, so when will Sana give up?

Sana was the one to break eye contact, her beautiful brown eyes flicking above Mina’s head as a hand waved to someone behind her. Mina turned and her stomach dropped as a male employee started walking over to them.

"Sana?"

The brunette gestured to Mina as the escort watched with an amused expression, curious as to the woman's next move.

"This woman is refusing to show me identification." Sana explained.

"Well I think she's le-" the man's opinion was stopped by a warning glare from the woman behind the counter.

Mina chuckled, "Subtle."

"Yeah sorry, Miss, but you'll need to show some identification." The employee's voice was laced with so much confusion that Mina pitied him.

“This is ridiculous.” the escort mumbled as she handed Sana her driver’s license.

The brunette took longer than necessary to read over her personal information as the male employee walked away swiftly. After another moment, Sana handed back her card with a smile.

“Miss Myoui, here’s your whiskey.” Mina downed the shot the moment it was placed on the coaster in front of her.

Mina was sure she was scowling at the woman before her, however Sana’s pleased smile remained unfaltering.

“You better not tell.” she warned, pushing her glass back for it to be refilled.

Sana filled it without question. “Your name or the fact that you’re younger than me?” Mina stole a glance at Sana’s semi-exposed cleavage as the older woman leaned on the counter, “Really Mina, what’s got you doing this when you’re 22?”

Mina sipped at the liquid, enjoying the slight burn it sent down her throat as she swallowed. “No comment.”

Sana regarded Mina with a puzzled expression before smiling at someone behind her. Turning around, Mina quickly grabbed her purse and fled the bar once she saw the empty table Momo was pointing at.

\---

“What do you mean she doesn’t have a ride home? You drive her home!” Mina was losing her patience with Momo.

Their dinner had gone smoothly, ignoring the fact that Mina was set up by her old friend. They hadn’t talked properly in at least 4 months, so catching up was pleasant for the both of them. It was after dinner, when Momo was waiting for a friend to pick her up that Mina reached a boiling point.

“We’re going out to watch a movie.” the raven haired woman said calmly.

“I’m not driving Sana home.” Mina raised her voice.

“Whatever,” Momo adjusted her purse and made her way to the car parked on the side of the street, “She’d just appreciate it, that’s all.”

Before Mina could curse the woman, Momo and her friends were gone. Standing on the sidewalk, Mina shuffled through her purse for her car keys.

“I called a cab already.” a familiar voice said behind her.

Mina turned to see the woman walk out the front doors, hair released from it's ponytail, cascading down in soft curls. Seeing the woman looking tired and discouraged made Mina feel an unexpected amount of guilt. She never felt bad for leaving her clients without a ride after meeting them for dinner or at a fancy hotel.

Mina's not sure why her conscience was pulling her to drive the woman home, it's not like she's ever been one to offer free rides. She shook her head, already regretting the words to come. This was going to be an awkward ride, Mina anticipated.

Already beginning to walk to the nearest parking lot, Mina called over her shoulder, “I’m driving you home. That’s final.”

Mina heard the sound of footsteps jogging to catch up and a ‘thank you’ from the student.

Unlocking her car, Mina turned on the engine and waited for Sana to get comfortable. The two pulled out of the lot and onto the street, the only sounds being the purr of the engine and a terrible pop song playing on the radio.

“Where’s your dorm?” Mina asked while they waited at a red light.

After not getting an immediate response, the escort looked over at Sana. The woman’s cheeks were a slight tint of pink and she was playing with the cuffs of her jacket.

“I was thinking, tonight sounds like a great time for our second date.” the brunette tried.

“You just want to kiss me.”

“Maybe.” Sana hummed.

“Is that all you want to do?” Mina asked, curious to see for how much longer the other woman would answer her questions.

“No.”

Mina smirked, happy that the woman was dancing around her fingers. “What else?”

“Hear your moans, touch you again.” Sana’s voice lowered in pitch, “Everything.”

Mina calculated the route back to her appartement in her head as she changed roads for a more direct route. Hearing Sana’s voice lower an octave was doing things to her. Mina could already feel herself becoming warm with want.

“Everything?” Mina repeated, “You’re not ready for everything.”

\---

Mina pounced on Sana before the woman had the chance to kick her shoes off. Her coat was tugged off her shoulders and her shirt lifted off her body and thrown on the ground. Mina grabbed Sana’s breasts roughly through the fabric of her bra, eliciting a moan from the student.

“Mina?” Sana exhaled, confused at the urgency the other woman was displaying.

Mina was too busy trying to unbuckle Sana’s pants to notice Sana’s voice. It was only when Sana titled the woman’s chin up, their eyes meeting briefly before Mina’s shifted down to Sana’s lips, that she stopped trying to rid the older woman of her clothes.

“I’m still waiting for that kiss.” the brunette teased.

Mina's answer was in the form of a languid kiss, her fingers moving to play with strands of Sana's hair. Not only was Mina amazing in bed, but was also amazing at kissing. Sana tasted Mina's cherry lipstick when their lips continued to collide, neither woman ready to part.

They spent their time exploring each other, as Sana busied herself by unbuttoning the first few buttons on Mina's black button up. Impatient, the student broke their kiss and helped the escort shed the garment. The red lace bra that was revealed had Sana groaning into another kiss, this one much hungrier than the first.

Mina bit her lower lip playfully and unclasped Sana’s bra, nipples hardening in the cool air. She gave it a teasing pinch and smiled into another kiss when Sana inhaled sharply. During the distraction of their kiss, Mina was able to unbuckle and unzip Sana’s jeans. Sana’s pants were left in the hallway as Mina led them to her bedroom.

They stopped once more as the escort groaned from a hand that began teasing her inner thigh. Sana admired how the muscles tensed under her touch before moving to unbuckle the woman’s jeans. Their heavy breaths mingled in the air between them as Mina's pants were left in the hallway too, as the two women entered Mina’s bedroom.

Sana leaned back down to capture the woman’s lips in another needy exchange. The younger woman let out a small whine when her bottom lip was nipped playfully, arms encircling Sana’s neck so she couldn’t pull away.

They parted for air when Sana fell back onto Mina’s bed, letting out a surprised yelp in the process. To her disappointment, Mina hadn’t followed the woman onto the bed, instead choosing to stare at the image of Sana ruffling her previously smooth duvet cover before moving away from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Sana asked.

She lifted herself up with her hands and watched as Mina disappeared into what Sana guessed to be a walk in closet. Annoyed at the lack of answer, Sana slipped off her socks and scooted further up the bed. Taking a moment to admire Mina’s room, Sana smiled at the splashes of personality hidden in the contemporary bedroom. A plush penguin lay on a shelf accompanied with some pictures of people who Sana assumes to be her friends. An open dresser drawer showed sweatpants and leggings, while a textbook lay on a chair overlooking city lights.

Mina re-emerged a few seconds later with a red silk tie in her hands. “Mina?” Sana gulped, her body already reacting to the woman.

The lust in Mina’s eyes rendered Sana motionless as the younger woman made her way onto the bed. She let the hand on her shoulder push her down onto the soft duvet, lifting her head so the pillows behind her could be rearranged to better suit her position.

“I don’t think I can trust your hands tonight,” both arms were lifted above her head and the silk was bound around her wrists and tied to the headboard. “Tonight’s about your pleasure.”

Sana tested the strength of her restraints and huffed realizing that she wouldn’t be touching the other woman until the red material was properly untied. Mina smiled as she lifted her top above her head and threw it on the ground. Sana felt a hand trail it's way up her side before curving inwards and groping her left breast.

“Please let me go. I want to touch you.” Sana didn’t want to sound as desperate as she did, the escort smiling in satisfaction at Sana’s current state.

Mina gave one last teasing kiss before tweaking a nipple between her fingers. “I don’t think I will.”

Sana was about to complain about Mina’s intense teasing but a lick to her hardened bud had her moaning in pleasure instead. Sana took in the sight of Mina bowing down, ass hovering in the air, as her tongue rolled around Sana’s nipple. The sight was the most erotic Sana’s ever seen as she whinned when Mina sucked on the bud. The brunette let out a strained moan when a hand attended to her other nipple.

“Shit.” Sana breathed when Mina released her nipple with an audible pop.

“Are you okay with this?” the escort asked, ceasing her actions.

The genuine concern in Mina’s eyes took Sana off guard as she lay waiting for more. She didn’t think the escort would make her heart skip in any other way than sexual, but it seemed that the woman was full of surprises. 

Sana nodded and gave the younger woman a smile. “I trust you.”

Mina placed a hand on Sana’s hip. “Good.”

Mina repositioned herself over Sana so she was now straddling Sana’s hips. A low groan slipped from Mina’s lips as she ground her centre against the plane of Sana’s midsection. As Mina continued to grind her centre against Sana, she placed a hand on the brunette’s shoulder to steady herself.

“I won’t go easy on you this time.” Mina’s hand moved to trail down Sana’s neck, nails leaving faint red streaks on the woman’s skin.

Sana could only whimper in response to the woman that held so much power over her. 

“You were such a good girl for me last time.” Sana gasped at the pet name accompanied by her nipple being tugged between two fingers.

Even though a little less than two weeks have passed since their ‘appointment’, Sana felt just as desperate as before. Possibly more so, she reflects, as the hand that was playing with her bud roughly groped her breast as Sana let out a strained groan.

“I try not to disappoint.”

Mina rolled her hips again and Sana could feel the escort’s wet core, her lingerie damp from excitement. The knowledge that the woman atop her was also wet from anticipation sent even more warmth down into her core. The brunette’s sure she’s just as wet as Mina, probably more so. 

A hot kiss behind her ear snapped Sana back to reality. Sana shivered from the hot breath hitting her skin as a tongue licked the underside of her ear.

“I hope you behave this time too.” Mina whispered sensually.

Sana nodded in response, eager to please. A kiss was planted on her shoulder as the woman lifted away from her, fingers stopping their assault on her breasts. Sana thought Mina looked absolutely sinful. Her hair was disheveled from their earlier makeout session, her lips puffy and open. Sana watched as her tongue darted to lick her top lip as the escort’s hips ground down on Sana. The escort’s eyes were hooded and dark as they slowly made their way down Sana’s neck

This was not the same woman who had made her cum two weeks ago. The escort was much more powerful, dominant.

Mina looked dangerous in such a raw state.

Sana could do nothing but watch as Mina discarded her red bra, dusky nipples visible to the student once more. Memories of the perky buds in her mouth and the sinful groans from the younger woman flooded her mind. 

“You still love my tits?” Mina asked as she bent down, chest hovering out of reach. Sana whined at the absence of heat. “I’m glad.” Mina said out loud.

“And you still love teasing me.” Sana let out, albeit breathlessly.

Her comment earned her a sly smile from the woman as a hand krept up to her throat.

“And you seem to enjoy pushing my buttons tonight, Miss Minatozaki.” 

Mina emphasized her words by grinding her core over Sana’s abs, tilting her head back at the sensation of Sana lifting her body to create more friction. A stray bead of sweat made its way down the column of Mina’s neck as she let out a low groan.

The hand splayed on her throat tightened it’s hold as Sana’s pressure was put on her windpipe. The hand tightened once more as Mina moved her hips at a faster pace. The heat pooling in her core combined with her body being completely dominated sent Sana’s body into a state of bliss. 

The woman’s never been much of a submissive, prefering to be on top. Her views were swiftly changing now, as the hand didn’t loosen around her neck. Or maybe it was Mina herself - the japanese woman continuing to tease the brunette below her. Nevertheless, Sana was enjoying the feeling more than she’d ever want to admit. 

The only problem, however, was the restraints. She wanted nothing more than to pull Mina closer and feel her flush against her skin once more. Sana would do anything to have her fingers against Mina’s core instead of her stomach.

The older woman whinned and tugged against her restraints. 

Mina tightened her hold to the point where Sana’s lungs began to scream for air. The woman atop of her was lost in her own pleasure, as her core continued to search for friction to ease her building orgasm. Sana could tell that the younger woman was close, her laboured breathing and louder moans indicating her heightened state.

After another painful minute of struggling to breathe, Mina came undone atop Sana. A long needy moan signalled her release as her posture slumped, hips not stopping their grinding until she rode out her high.

The hand choking her finally relented and Sana gasped greedily for oxygen. As the brunette tried to even out her breathing, Mina was trying to recover from her climax. Sana moaned shakily as a hand cupped her sex as Mina hum approvingly at her wetness. She hadn’t expected Mina to recover so quickly, but again, it was in her guidelines to be able to outpreform her clients when it came to sex.

“Fuck, Mina.” Sana said hoarsely, her throat scratchy from the pressure it was under moments ago. 

The woman spared a smile before dismounting her, shimmying off her wet panties. She slid back onto the bed and licked a stripe up Sana’s abs, admiring how they became taunt under her tongue.

“You’re even prettier than before,” Mina cooed, “Tied up like a present.”

Sana blushed at the praise and arched her back in search of contact. To her displeasure, Mina moved away from her chest and settled on her knees between the brunette’s legs. One of Mina’s hands began its leisure exploration of Sana’s core, making Sana moan from the little relief it supplied her aching heat.

When Sana tried to grind down on the hand, Mina pulled it away with a wicked smile. “Do you like it? Being at someone else’s mercy.”

Sana nodded feverently as she pleaded with her eyes for the hand to return back between her legs. 

“Words, Sana.” Mina demanded.

“Yes,” Sana exhaled heavily, “but only with you.” 

The student spotted a bashful smile and a faint blush coat Mina’s cheeks before Sana closed her eyes in pleasure. The fabric was pushed away as a thumb pressed down on her clit. The slight pressure was enough for her thighs to twitch and more arousal to leak from her oversensitive core.

“You’re so addicting.” Mina sighed, “You put my best clients to shame.”

Sana opened her eyes, seeing that the escort was focussed on her core, eyes glazed over in her own reality. A loud moan brought Mina back as she smiled devilishly at the student.

Two fingers were inserted into Sana, her walls clenching down to the digits as Mina began a slow pace. The pleasure mixed with her second hand holding down on her hip roughly was making Sana delirious.

“Does it please you to know that you’re my favorite?” Mina asked sweetly. 

Her words were a direct contrast to her actions, as the fingers inside her curled upwards, hazing Sana’s vision.

Sana whimpered weakly as a hard thrust made her body convulse in pleasure. “Yes!”

Mina continued her hard and moderate pace while her mouth peppered soft kisses against her inner thigh. The two sensations hit Sana as the woman loudly moaned out Mina’s name.

“More.” the student breathed, the pace not enough to satisfy her.

The fingers sped up their pace and Sana screamed in bliss. It seemed like her demand triggered something in the escort, as Mina became rougher. Each thrust was delivered with the intent to go as deep as possible and her new tempo was punishable to say the least. Each time she curled her fingers, her nails would lightly pressure her g-spot. The friction delivered with a pinch of pain had spots clouding the edges of Sana’s vision.

Mina began whispering sweet words of praise, her tempo never ceasing. Before long, Sana felt her walls clench and her stomach drop.

“Mina.” Sana moaned, her arms tugging against the headboard, “I - I’m gonna c-”

A tender kiss was placed on her lips, “I know.”

The tenderness in her voice and her thumb moving to apply light pressure on her clit was all it took for Sana to cum. As her vision blurred and her toes curled in pleasure, Mina continued to thrust into her clenching walls. A few seconds later, the undeniable feeling of a second orgasm flooded Sana’s senses as she bucked into Mina’s hand.

For the next few seconds, Sana was unable to do anything but moan out the escort’s name. Mina stilled her fingers, rubbing her clit slowly to help the brunette come down from her high.

“Such a good girl.” Mina praised.

Sana moaned when Mina pulled her fingers out of Sana’s core as her walls involuntarily searched for the escort’s fingers. Sana closed her eyes and focussed on evening out her breathing as she felt the bed lift as Mina left the room.

Sana heard the sound of water running, Mina returning a minute later with a damp towel. Sana watched as her wrists were carefully set free.

The student let out a hum as the warm towel made contact with her forehead. It then made its way down to her neck as Mina pressed a gentle kiss to her temple. 

“I can take the towel.” Sana tried to take the grey material from the younger woman.

Mina smiled as she ignored Sana’s hand and instead wiped down her stomach. “I insist.”

Seeing no point in arguing with the escort, the student let Mina continue cleaning her. When she went between her thighs, Sana let out a small whine, blushing in embarrassment soon after. Once the sweat and both women’s arousal were wiped away, Sana felt refreshed. Refreshed, but tired.

“Lift your butt.” Mina ordered.

Sana did as told and let herself be enveloped by the warm duvet cover. Mina entered holding a glass of water after running off with the dirty towel. Sana accepted it gratefully and downed the glass before giving it back. The escort placed it on the nightstand and joined the woman underneath the covers.

She felt a pang of guilt as she watched the beautiful woman rearrange her pillow. Because of her being tied up, Sana never got to actually please the escort.

“Don’t frown.” Mina warned with a tired laugh.

Sana turned to face the younger woman, “I never got to touch you.”

Seeing Mina’s gummy smile almost made Sana forget about her failure to give the woman her own climax.

“You’re tired.” Mina cupped Sana’s cheek, “Besides, I may have gotten carried away and came myself.”

Sana opened her mouth only to have a finger tap her upper lip.

“We have time, but just not now. Don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please accept the fluff at the end as a means of salvaging that hot mess.
> 
> Best Regards,  
> Palm_Trees


End file.
